In the past there have been many attempts for providing jacks for raising of an off-road vehicle axle or tire when in the field of off road racing to replace a flat tire.
In off-road conditions there is rarely a good position or surface to jack up a vehicle. Typically mud, sand rocks, and other terrain conditions make it problematic to allow a normal on-road jack to jack up a vehicle high enough and consistent enough in order to change the tire. Additionally, tires in off-road vehicle applications are generally larger than normal street tires and require a higher lift. Thus, jacks for off-road applications tend to be heavy and robust and provide an extremely long level of lift. One such jack is a ratchet-type with a vertical ratchet bar and a long handle that is pumped up and down several times for any vehicle lift, and for numerous sets for adequate lift to be able to change a tire. Such jacks typically also require small components such as pins for use, which are easily broken and/or lost in off-road environments, especially when off road racing.
In off road racing applications, changing of tires must be accomplished in the same variety of terrain conditions but must be done quickly when seconds count. Additionally, weight considerations matter in the minutiae of detail which is required to win in a racing environment. Jacks typically used in racing applications include screw type jacks in which an electric drill is used in order to try and speed up the screw turning process to elevate the vehicle a foot or more in order to change the tire. These jacks are heavy and still take tens of minutes in use. These are minutes and pounds which can make enough difference to lose a race.
Therefore, there remains a need in the art to provide a robust jack which has a high amount of adjustability, light weight and speedy deployment and jacking.